The Kitty King and the MaidenAmuto
by Dramaqueen1627
Summary: Prince Ikuto is about to be crowned King. He seems to have his sites on Lady Amu, who has always dispised him. So he decides to keep her close, as his new personal maid. Will Amu be able to stand this? Will Prince Ikuto be able to win her over?
1. Chapter 1

The Kitty King and the Maiden

Chapter 1

"Amu! We are going to be late for Prince Ikuto's Coronation! The King and Queen will not tolerate it, we have to go!"

I was still laying in my straw bed when mother came in yelling about that Prince what's-his-name's coronation. I sighed and sat up in the bed. I stretched and looked out at the beautiful sky and smiled. It was one rare moment of peace in the hectic life of a maiden at court.

Back to reality. My two ladies maids rushed in, stood me up, grabbed my night gown and lifted it over my head. They strapped up my corset and put it on me. Then they showed me a dress of rich green velvet and silk.

"No. I am not wearing that. Just give me my dark purple gown." I crossed my arms and shook my head disapprovingly.

"But, my lady. Your Father ordered us to dress you in this one. I'm sorry."

"Humph. Fine. But this is the last time." I said indignant but relenting. They began to dress me.

"It may not be my place to say but, don't you want to dress up for the Prince? How knows? He may pick you to be his bride once he becomes king." My ladies maid Ellen piped in rather shyly.

I spun around fast to meet there surprised gazes. "No. I do not wish for the Prince's admirations in the least. He is a disgrace to the royal blood line. You know as well as I do the talk that goes around about him. He has been seen shamelessly flirting and worse with countless ladies and serving girls alike. And because he is the King's son, no one dares to speak a word of it."

Ellen looked down. "I beg my lady's pardon. I should not have spoken." When they had finish dressing me they curtsied and left they room.

Just then Father walked in. "My child, you look beautiful. The Prince is sure to be impressed with you. And if he is, he just may make a duke. How wonderful would that be Amu, to have a big mansion in the country and one of the finest quarters at court? No more debts to pay. It would be heaven. Don't you think so child?"

"With all due respect Father, I do not plan to goat the Prince in any way into giving us these gifts. I should rather take it upon my self to solve our problems then rely on such a fickle Prince to solve them for us."

Father was enraged at this grabbed my arm hard and raised his hand to my face. To my shame I whimpered and winced, closing my eyes and steadying myself for the promised blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw him lower his hand. "If you ever speak to me like that again, I will not hesitate to mark you. You will do that I tell you." I looked down not able to meet his piercing gaze."Yes, sir." I whispered.

He finally let go of my arm. "Good, now let's go." I walked out of the room with my head still down and my hands folded in front of me. Mother and father walked in front, then me and my two ladies maids behind me. We walked all in a precession to the great hall. I kept my peace thinking about what father had said. Luckily my guardian charas came to the rescue.

Suu: Amu Chan, don't feel sad. Everything will be all right. Maybe the Prince won't be as bad as thought him to be.

Ran: Yeah! That's right! You haven't ever really met him before. You should just give him a chance.

Amu: Maybe. And maybe not.

Miki: Amu-chan. You do need to be on your guard but, don't close everyone out. If you do, you'll always be alone.

Amu: but I have you guys! Why would I need anyone else?

Charas sigh: One day shell see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They reach the great hall and find it packed with lords, ladies, soldiers, knights, servants and guards alike. And there and the end of the hall sat the King and Queen in there golden thrones. Everyone then bowed to them; the king stood up and motioned to someone at the back of the room. It was the Prince himself, Ikuto. The crowd instantly parted for him and he walked slowly down the hall to his mother and father. Everyone's heads were still bowed and I could hear his soft footsteps on the marble floor. But suddenly they stopped seemly right in front of me. Then I felt a dark presence leaning over me. It whispered, "My, this is a pretty one." I realized that it must have been the Prince and I was terrified. He gently lifted my chin forcing me to look into his deep blue eyes. "We must get formally acquainted after the ceremony. Wait for me." He kissed my hand and then continued on. To my shame I began to blush bright red and quickly looked down to hide it. Everyone stared at me a minute but then had to turn there attention to the continuing ceremony. Although they all at one time or another turned away from me, I could not stop myself from feeling that they were all still watching. I kept my head down; I could not bring myself to meet his eyes again. For the rest of the ceremony I only listened and guessed at what must have been going on around me. The Prince reached the steps and stopped to knell before the King and Queen. He kissed his mothers hand gently and then rose before his father, the king. "My Son, we give you our blessings!" The king took his sword and taped the Prince's shoulders. The Queen stands up and takes her place next to the king. The King puts his hand lovingly on his sons shoulder. And then lets him go. The prince goes to stand in front of his father's throne. He slowly sits down. A priest stands in front of him holding the kings crown. "To the people of Samurai, I give you your new King. King Tyskumi Ikuto!" As the king finished the priest placed the crown upon the Prince's head and the crowd cheer furiously. I was able to make one glace at him and was shocked to see that the Prince was not wearing his usual conniving smirk, but a moderately serious expression. I thought: at least he is able to hide his lesser side from the public when he needs to. He was dressed in his usual formal attire, with perhaps a few more jewels given the ceremony. But I for one was no more impressed by him now then I was before. All though it seemed I, in fact was the only one.

For now that the ceremony was finished there was a great banquet. The King Father and the Queen Mother had retired early and had left their son to celebrate his new found kingship. It seemed every maiden in the whole kingdom had come and was now crowded around the new King, offering him drinks of wine or some cheese and grapes. Or some of the shyer ones would ask him for a dance. I just stood there disgusted. I had finally had enough, and had turned to leave when a demanding voice called out, "Stop right there you." I stopped and turned around to see the King staring meaningfully at me. I quickly curtsied remembering my manners and said sweetly, "Yes, You're Highness?"

He smirked and looked satisfied, just as if he had known how much I was suffering just to get those words out. "You are the maiden I saw in the crowd at the ceremony, weren't you? What's your name, oh bewitching maiden?"

I looked down to hide to bright red blush forming on my face and whispered shyly,"Hinamori Amu, Your Highness."

"Amu, yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He continued to smirk at her.

She couldn't take this anymore so she forced herself to look up at him. She made a little curtsy before saying, "I thank your majesty for your kind words. But, I am very tired and if his majesty permits me, I should like to retire to my chambers for the night."

"I do not permit you. I told you earlier I had something I wanted discuss with you. You will wait for me in my chambers, where we can have a private conversation. I shall be there shortly." I froze. He was ordering me to his chambers!!!! Not good!!!! What am I going to do! He's the King! I can't just disobey him, in front of the whole court! And now everyone knows what he is asking of me. What of my reputation?!

Miki: Amu- Chan, don't just stand there! He just dismissed you. You have to leave.

Amu: oh right. Thanks Miki.

Miki: well worry about THAT later. It's going to be alright Amu-Chan.

Amu smiled at Miki and the other worried charas. She then curtsied to King Ikuto and quietly left the room. From behind her Ikuto smirked. Everyone else started to laugh and giggle and they continued on with the party.

Amu was walking but she did not really know where. Her mind was so clouded with worry that she did not even see the big wooden door up ahead until she hit her head on it. "Ow!" she cried. She looked up and realized to her horror it WAS the King Ikuto's chambers. She realized now that she had no other choice but to enter. If she left he would most certainly come and find her. She gave a big sigh and cracked open the door and slowly walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come in, my fair maiden. I have been waiting for you." Amu, white eyed with terror stared up at the new king. She had never actually met the former Prince before, yet alone being alone with him in his chambers! "Tsk, tsk. It's very unlady-like to stand there staring with your mouth open." He said while shaking his head and forming a conniving smirk. Amu blushed as she realized that she was staring with her mouth gaping wide open. "Although, I don't blame you, I know its cause' I'm so attractive," he continued. Amu had just about had it with the teasing, so to keep herself from running over and pulverizing him, she just politely curtsied and said," Your majesty, you called me here for a reason I imagine." She hoped he'd at least get on with whatever it was he called her here for so she could leave. "Ah! A girl that likes to get right down to business. Ok, then. I have called you here to ask of you a _special_ service. A very _special_ service indeed," he said continuing to smirk and he even now started to chuckle. This made Amu very uneasy and she could feel her heart race faster and faster, her stomach felt as though it had been turned upside down. She was scared to find out what he had meant by _special_. She couldn't move and she couldn't speak. The King seeing how much his comment had effected her, teased, "Don't worry; it's not what you are thinking. Gezz! You maidens have pervy minds." Amu was able to regain her composer when she heard that. But the added remark sent back into a spiral of rage. She clenched her fists tightly at her side as she tried to once again regain her composer. But it was too late; one word had managed to escape her clenched jaw. "Pervy?" She mumbled, so quietly she did not even know if the king heard it. "I was only going to ask for your service as my maid. Although, your idea was good too, maybe I should just take you now." Amu's expression had turned to one of terror again. At this Ikuto only let out a great big laugh. "I'm only kidding, only kidding. Gosh, you're so gullible it's cute." Amu looked down in shame. "Oh. No need to be embarrassed little maiden, you are a _very_ lovely girl. That's why I'm giving you the honor of being my maid. You shall have your own quarters here near my own. You shall also have new clothes hand chosen by yours truly. And most important of all, my protection. " At this last statement he rose from his chair and motioned to the sky as if promising this to the heavens. Well, at least he seems serious about _one_ good thing; Amu thought to herself. But why should she be his maid? She had rank and position. She could have already have been married off to a wealthy lord if she had wanted, but he wants her to be his _servant_. SHE had servants SHE ordered around! How could she possibly BE a servant! Plus with King Ikuto, you never know. The simple task of readying the bed could land you _in_ bed. The thought infuriated her. This time she could not hold it back, "Honor?!" She spat. "Honor?! How is it an honor for a lady of the court to become a serving girl?!! And even worse, the servant of the egotistically smug and perverted new king!" There, she had said it. She had vented and it felt so good, she felt a giant weight lifted from her. But then she started to panic as she realized what she had just done. She had directly insulted the KING! He could have her KILLED for that if he wanted to! Oh. No. What's he going to do? She was too panicked to think to apologize. And plus part of her didn't want apologize. That's the way she felt about him. He said nothing for a long time. Then he strode over to her and whispered in her ear, "I know…….I know I'm like that. Thank you…..for seeing me." He gently clasped her hands in his and stood before her with eyes that to Amu seemed to be deep blue pools of tears locked up inside him. Amu was shocked and confused at this. He seemed genuinely serious and thankful. And now even worried.

"I don't understand," she whispered back.

"That's how I get my freedom. Its not so easy being a Royal you know. We always have to be perfect, others all look to YOU. And….after a while you feel so isolated. No one sees you for _who _you are, but rather, _what_ you are." He was now holding her hands tight in his, as if he were looking for the strength in her that could support him. It seemed to comfort him somehow, and after a few minutes he let go. To Amu's surprise and shame, she wished he had kept his gentle but firm grip on her hands.

"And that's when my guardian chara, Yoru was born." He smiled and Amu turned to see a cat chara floating towards them.

"Ikuto!" It cried happily as it jumped onto the King's head. "So now I don't have to hide when she here anymore?" the playful cat asked his owner sweetly.

"Nope. She has guardian charas too so it's ok." The King replied.

"Yay! So when do I get to meet her charas? Nya." The curious kitten asked.

Amu shocked, interrupted. "Hey, how do you know I had guardian charas?"

"I saw them hovering above the crowd at the coronation ceremony," he explained. "I had my reasons for coming up to you. I told you I'm no pervert," teased the king.

Amu glared at him and sighed. "And yet you say that with a smirk on your face. Well…. I guess Miki, Suu and Ran would be happy to meet a new friend." She calls her charas out.

Ran piped in, "Hello! I'm Ran and this is Miki here. And that's Suu. Were Amu's guardian charas. What's your name? You're the kings guardian chara right?! That's so cool! I didn't know king Ikuto had a chara!"

Yoru feeling overwhelmed at the three girl bombardment. "Ummm...yeah. Hi…."

Suu adds teasingly,"Oh, Miki. This one looks like a good match for you!"

Yoru and Miki, both blush bright red started yelling, "What?! Of course not. We just met!"

Miki adds, "Plus cosplay cat boys aren't really my type."

Yoru shoots back, "Hey! I'm no cosplay."

Miki shrugged it off and said, "Whatever dude."

Ran and Suu,"Awwww. Love at first sight."

Miki glares and tells them to shut it. Yoru runs and tries to hide behind Ikuto and says, "Ikuto, hide me from the scary chara girls!" Amu and Ikuto both break out in fits of laughter. Amu was relieved that the charas were there, it didn't seem so awkward. It just felt like a bunch of friends getting together. She liked this feeling. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would share this feeling and this moment with the person who, up till' now, she had despised the most. Maybe this was the start of something new. A brighter beginning. Maybe, just maybe, she would give him a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well that is all Amu. My other maids will show you the ropes," said the King motioning to two young maids now entering the room.

"What?! I thought I told you I'm not going to be your maid! Oh I get it. That whole scene back there was just a sham to get me to feel sorry for you. So you could guilt me into being your maid. That's it, isn't it?! So the Kings true colors show once again. Well, I don't care. I don't care who you are! I'm not doing it! " Amu shouted at him as the maids came up behind her and started to drag her out by the shoulders. She was too enraged to even consider formality now. The King had been looking down but now his head shoot straight up.

"Halt." He called out to the maids dragging Amu away. They stopped at once and turned to face him but still held on to Amu's shoulders. He walked right up to Amu with an almost pained expression on his face. He stroked her hair and smiled saying softly, "That's what I like about you. You don't care that I'm the king and that allows you to speak so freely. I greatly admire you for that."

Amu's heart was pounding in her chest as he leaned in closer to her. He whispered in her ear, "You can help me become the person I truly want to be. You can give me that freedom. I beg of you Amu, please. What I told you earlier was not a sham, it was the truth. Please forgive me amu. Please set me free." He almost seemed to be crying now. I could not help but believe every word he said. I had never seen anyone this desperate. It was especially surprising that it was someone as egotistical as King Ikuto. And now this degrading pleading and begging. What would it gain him to lie about this? He finally backed away to hear my reply.

I looked down, sighed and said id do it. His sadness seemed to melt away in an instant and he suddenly leaned in, put his hands threw my hair and kissed me passionately. I was shocked but for some reason I did not reject it, I could only return it. When he finally broke the kiss he placed his hand on my chin and massaged it softly whispering to me, "Thank you." He then let the maids escort her out.

Amu couldn't sleep that night. King Ikuto had given her all that he had promised. She now had a new wardrobe of frilly maids' dresses. Oh brother. She now had her own quarters in the room right beside his, it was a grand room. Nothing Father would be ashamed of. Come to think of it he was happy enough to give me to King Ikuto as his concubine. Why would he care if I was to be his servant?! As long as it benefited him somehow. That kiss. Maybe….maybe the King _would_ marry me. Then I could please Father and the King. She suddenly snapped out of it. What a second! What am I thinking?! Why would I want him to marry me?! Just because I feel sorry for him?! That baka. But….still. That kiss. I could tell he had meant it. And…I …I returned it. I had felt a sudden urge to just make his pain go away. And if that's what I took, I didn't care. But, could I give it so easily?! I barely know him! And I still don't trust him as far as I could throw him. I did enjoy it though. He was so gentle and warm yet still firm and passionate. I felt as though the cold hard shell encasing my heart had melted away instantly. And there was only him. Only him and me. And in that kiss I knew…. somehow… something deep inside of me told me that I could trust him with my life. I hated to admit it but I thought I might be falling for him. Although a part of me cringed at that thought, most of me felt comforted. I smiled remembering his promise to protect me. He sure wasn't lying there. At this moment two guards stood erect and alert right outside my door. I then feel asleep with the memory of his warmth in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I was awakened by my maids. Thankfully, King Ikuto had allowed me to keep them, as long as they were gone when I was to do my chores for him. They undressed and started to put this dress on me when I realized what it was. I gasped and pushed myself away from them with my hands across my chest and said very flatly, "No!"

"I'm sorry milady but, it's the King's orders," Ellen offered sympathetically. Amu looked down at the floor, secretly cursing the King for this. Ellen then continued to dress her. When she was done, even she blushed and gasped saying,"Oh my!"

"What! Do I look like a mistress?! I'll get him for this!" Amu yelled.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant by it at all milady. I was just taken by your beauty. That dress really does bring out your true beauty. It makes me proud to see such as milady, a good friend, in the gracious company of the King." Ellen remarked, trying to cover up her embarrassment. But Amu did not buy it.

"That's a lie. You ARE embarrassed for me. That baka! I HATE HIM!!" Amu began the cry; she fell to the floor, just repeating those words over and over. "I HATE him! I HATE him." But each time she spoke them they seemed to get softer and softer, until it was only a whisper.

Ellen flung herself at Amu and hugged her warmly and telling her it was ok. Just as a Mother would do. Well, any Mother but Amu's mother. Amu's mother was the strong quite type and like her father only concerned herself with family interests. Their other ladies maid, Anne, was younger and so this left Amu with Ellen as her replacement mother. Ellen had known her since birth and she knew that when Amu said she hated someone, it did not always mean that. So this time she did not think to remind her of her place. It was enough that she had no choice in the matter anyway. Amu finally regained her composer and stood up and said smiling gently, "Thank you Ellen."

"Of course child," she replied back with a loving motherly smile of her own. "Now you better hurry along to King Ikuto's chambers. He will be most vexed if you do not appear on time."

Amu runs over and gives Ellen a big hug. "I'll do it for you, goodbye for now. Pray for me. I'm still a little uneasy about this whole thing."

"Of course dear, goodbye," she replied. I started for the door, waved goodbye to Anne and then left. I only had to walk around the corner and I was there again. I was once again face to face with the giant dark wooden doors of King Ikuto's Chambers. I held my hand to the door and took a moment to steady myself for what was to come. Ran, Miki and Suu cheered me on as I slowly opened that door once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ah! Amu! Don't be shy, come in. You're right on time," King Ikuto said while smirking. I realized I had been hiding behind the door. I looked down at my lace garment. It was a mid-thigh length dress of pale pink fabric lined with white lace, with numerous petticoats underneath and decretive apron. The King had not neglected the use accessories either to put the finishing touch onto my suffering. I was wearing a garnet of red and white roses braided into her bright pink hair. And finally a choker with a single gold heart. My legs were bare except for my short socks that I had pulled up as much as I could; and my blouse was cut a little below the shoulders and the neck line could no longer be called a neck line for it sunk below the neck and was exposing my chest. In my case there was not much to show but, the tight fitting corset had taken care of that and I now felt quite exposed. I kept my arms rapped around me. For a moment I put them done when I realized the King had _ordered_ me to come in. So I obeyed him and came out from behind the door. I walked up to him and curtsied as sweetly as I could. Immediately afterword's I rapped my arms around myself again. King Ikuto laughed and said,"Awwww. Such a modest girl. Lower your arms, I'm not going to cheeky with you. I promise."

I was bright red, partly from the embarrassment of it all and partly from anger at his last jab. Like I could trust him. But then I remembered what Miki had told me about letting people in and then what the King had told me about _his_ true self. And I knew I had to try. Even if he was just a snake all through, maybe I could turn him around. No. He told me I _would_. So if even he has faith in me, I _know_ I can help him turn around. I must, I can't bear to see him in such pain. Come to think of it, that's kind of strange. I thought I hated him with all my being? Why do I fell so sorry for him all the sudden? Am I falling for his charms just like everyone else? No. Those eyes spoke the true. I have to trust him at least on that. The king coughed and I realized I had been so lost in thought I had neglected to take my arms down. So I did it quickly and apologized to him.

"My….you look absolutely stunning….," the King broke off as he was absorbed by her beauty. I was surprised to see not what was on his face but, what wasn't. There wasn't even the tiniest of smirks on his face. And he was still staring at me with what must have been a genuine smile. It was ever so slight but it was there. And I blushed. This moment did not last long however, he reverted back to his old self and tried to cover it up by smirking once again and adding," As I knew you would."

For once I decided not to yell at him for the tease. He had broken through with an honest compliment and I had to commend him for that. So I simply bowed my head slightly, smiled sweetly and softly replied, "Thank you for the complement, your grace."

The King looked a little puzzled, most likely due to the fact that I hadn't blown up at him for teasing me. But he soon shrugged it off and was now giving me my first task. "Now then, your first task is a simple one. I'm feeling _awfully_ dirty. You wouldn't mind giving me my bath would you?"

I turned bright red. "What?!!!!" I couldn't help from screaming at him. Maybe eventually if we get married or something but, NOW??!!!! ON MY FIRST DAY??!!! That was too much, too fast.

He just laughed at my reaction, squeezing in a "Kidding… only kidding", between laughs. I grumbled and looked away to hide my shame. When he was finally done cracking himself up at my expense; he gave me some _real _chores to do. The other maids helped me and I chara changed with Suu to get the boring stuff out of the way and as time went by I got used to it. Every so often I would glance over at King Ikuto to see what he was up to. I was amazed how seriously he took his work. At the moment he was studying a letter from the ambassador of a neighboring country. He was staring intently, not blinking but twice. Then he suddenly picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. He dipped his quill in the ink bottle and began to write feverishly. I then snapped out of it and realized it was rude to look over his shoulder. What ever it was it was on business of mine. So I got back to my work. When I was done and the day was quite done, I readied to leave when I saw the King asleep at his desk. Poor thing, he worked so hard all day. I quietly slunk over to his side and stood over him. Wow! He really was very cute. Especially, now that he's asleep. He seems much more relaxed. That's good. I smiled at him and ever so lightly stroked his hair. He stirred a little. I froze. Nothing. So I relaxed again. Well, I should probably take him to his bed. It can't be comfortable for him sleeping like that. But, I don't want to wake him, he needs his sleep. What should I do? Hmmmmm. I guess I could try lifting him up, maybe he'll just sleep walk to bed and I'll just guide him. It's a risk but, I have to take it. I can't just leave him here.

I gently lifted his head and sat him up in the chair. He stirred but did not wake. I then put my arms under him and lifted him out of the chair and started to walk out of the study into his bed chamber. Once I got him started he did seem to kick in and began to walk, only half conscious from sleep. It was dark and all the other maids had already taken there leave hours ago. We were alone. It felt a little odd but, I told myself to put that thought aside and just help him get to bed. We had now reached the bed chamber. I stared at the bed, a little uneasy but, was determined to help him so I pushed my worries again aside and lifted him once again and placed him as gently as I could on the bed. He sighed and it seemed as if he could now relax fully because his body recognized it was back in its warm and soft retreat. I laid the covers gently over him and stood there moment thinking. This seems right somehow. To be here with him….like this….. It's so strange and yet comforting. I'm happy. I smiled down at him. And before I even realized what I was doing, I dent down a kissed his forehead softly. And whispered, "Sweet dreams." I walked quietly out and closed the door softly behind me. I went back to my room and got ready for bed myself. Ellen and Anne had already fallen asleep at the door waiting for me to return. I smiled at them, and everything was still. Not a lonely stillness but a peaceful one. I was happy. I realized now, I was happy I had kissed him. I was happy I helped him back to bed. And I was happy to get to see him everyday from now on. I undressed, put on my night gown, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks blew by like a heavenly dream. Each day I spent with the King I became more and more attached to him. I was almost to the point where I thought I might just confess to him. He was so kind to me. Everyday he'd greet me with a glowing smile and a, "Good morning Amu. How does my lovely maiden find herself today?" It was a miracle to see him so changed and yet not changed at all. He was so much more mature and yet still had his childish spirit. We'd have lunch together and talk over tea about the news of the court or about our charas. I noticed he had started to smile more and more and each time he did my heart would pound in my chest. He no longer looked down on me or teased me so much. And when he'd have a ceremony, party or feast to attend to he would always being me as his guest of honor. It felt nice to be treated like I actually meant something to him. And it made me feel even better that he too seemed happier. Whenever he had a hard day or needed some comfort, I was there to help him. At first he just acted like nothing was wrong and it didn't concern me even if there was. But, over time he opened up and was able to tell about pretty much anything. And I was happy. I was happy I was able to help him vent all his worries.

Summer turned to autumn and autumn turned to spring. And one sunny day, very suddenly the Queen Mother was taken ill. The sky's turned dark and it seemed as if a dark shadow loomed over the whole kingdom. The King spent most of the day at his Mother's side and had ordered me to stay at his chambers helping the other maids for the day. I was terribly worried about him. I only saw him but once that day and he had looked as though the life had been sucked out of him. The only thing that kept me from rushing to his aid was the thought of him being angry at me for disobeying him. In this state he might do anything. I continued on my way back to his chambers to finish my chores but, as I did I clasped my hands together and mumbled a silent prayer for his mother and for him.

The very next morning the Queen Mother was pronounced dead. That day I thought I might never eye the King again. He did not even return to his room after the funeral but, road off into forest. I worried all day long and long into the night and he had still not returned. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from out side my room. I jumped out of bed, put on my robe and rushed quietly out to see if he was all right. But, as soon as I opened the door I heard a girl's voice say,"Shhh. It's ok Ikuto dear. I know it hurts. But, I'm here. It's ok. You're going to be ok." I closed the door again until it was only open a crack. I saw the King still looking lifeless and pained. But he was being led to his room by a gorgeous blonde. I couldn't tell who she was since the hall was only lit by the one flickering candle she held in her hand. I was shocked and mortified. The King with another girl?!!!! And she had called him by his first name!!!! No sama, no title, nothing!!!! I thought he cared for me……I…I…I thought he LOVED ME!!!!! My eyes filled with angry, sorrowful tears. I could barely believe what I was hearing.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." The King replied softly.

"Of course you can. Just remember darling, you can't trust anyone but your family. That young pink haired maid you've had your eyes on is not to be trusted. The only one you can trust is me. Now let's get you to bed. You need your rest. And don't worry about a thing……………" Her voice trailed off as they opened up the door to King Ikuto's room and closed it behind them. I realized I had not been breathing and started gasping leaning up against my door. Then the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Once they started they wouldn't stop and they were flowing freely now and I collapsed on the floor. Crying like a little lost child. I thought he loved ME!!!!! HOW COULD HE DO THIS!!!!! He called me HIS MAIDEN!!!! And talked to me like you would to your girlfriend!!! He brought ME to all those parties as his honored guest! WAS I JUST A PUPETT THE WHOLE TIME??!!!!! I got so worked up my ladies maids woke up and came out to see what was wrong. Ellen ran to my side and kissed me and rocked me back and forth like a child to get me to calm down. Anne ran and got me a drink of water. I sipped it a little then the put it down. I was able to stop crying long enough to tell Ellen what had happened. She hugged me tight and rocked me some more telling me it was going to be all right. This time though I did not know if I could believe her. She put me to bed and I laid there weeping softly all through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was finally out of tears when I awoke the next morning. But I still felt awful. I had just figured out how

I felt about King Ikuto and then he goes off with some hot blonde. I was played. They are probably

laughing at me. Says how naïve I was and how childish to think he would love me. Well I don't care

anymore. I'll never fall for his tricks again……..but, it still hurts….. I ...I want him to love me. Because I

love him…..I LOVE HIM!!!!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!! I just sat there in my bed, clinging to my heart.

The tears would not come but, my heart still ached. I felt hollow and empty. Suddenly I wanted

nothing more than to see his smiling face again but, reason then told me that he probably wouldn't

want to see me. And even though I was mad at him, I didn't want to sacrifice his happiness for the sake

of mine. If he was happy I should be content. That made me feel a little better and I was able to get up

out of bed. Ellen then rushed in saying,"Oh, thank goodness you're up my lady. The King is expecting

you any minute. He says he's got a special announcement." I froze. The King had an announcement!

That he wanted me there for?!!! What could it be?!! I don't know if I can face him just yet. What if I

just beast into tears in front of him. That would be so humiliating. And what about his _special_

announcement?!!! What could it b………Oh, No!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IF IT"S THAT HE IS GOING TO MARRY

THAT BLONDE!!!!!!!!!! They seemed really close!!!! AAHHHH! What AM I GOING TO DO??!!!! I think I'll

die if that happens. Yes, I want him to be happy but….but….I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!! I broke into tears

once again.

"My lady? My lady calm down. It's ok. It's going to be ok darling. Shhh." She stood over me as I cried

and hugged me tight and gently rubbing me back. I buried my face in chest and cried and cried. After a

while I calmed down and I couldn't cry anymore. Ellen hugged me one more time, kissed my forehead

and said, "There there, it's all right now. Feel better?" I nodded my head slowly while wiping away the

last of my tears. "Good," she whispered softly and patted my head. "Now lets get you dressed and

over to the banqueting hall. Just because the King may not love you doesn't mean you two can't be

good friends' right?" She consoled as she and Anne started to dress me in my dark purple gown. But,

not even my favorite gown could cheer me up now. I did make me feel a little more comfortable

though and I felt more at home in it. I had to get over this. I can't let anyone know about his side of

me. I have to try to make it through King Ikuto's announcement. So I mumbled I would try and Anne

and Ellen finished dressing me, they waved goodbye and good luck and I was off.

I walked slowly down the corridor and with each step it go harder for me to keep from crying as I

thought more and more about what I had heard the night before. My charas trailed behind me. Feeling

a little a=under the weather themselves. Most likely because I was and they were born from my heart

right? So it would affect them somehow. We were all dead silent when suddenly it was broken by

Miki,"Hey guys snap out of it! You all look like zombies!!! Get some backbone. If he thinks he's to

good for Amu that's his lose. He doesn't know what he's missing."

I perked up a little at that. "Your right. Thanks Miki." I replied softly, just barely managing the tiniest

smile. Next was Ran. "Ahh. I see that smile. I've been missing your smiles. Don't worry Amu-Chan, its

going to be ok. Just like Ellen-Chan said. And we'll be here for you every step of the way. Isn't that

right Suu?"

"Hmmm. I guess so but, it's still very sad," Suu just sighed and looked down. She was obviously not out

of her funk yet.

"Suu!!!! You're not helping at all!!!! How is that suppose to make Amu-Chan feel better?!!!" My other

two charas yelled.

Suu finally snapped out of it and started freaking out and telling me how sorry she was that she had

made me feel worse by saying that. And she truly believed it would be ok as long as I thought it would

be ok. The other charas agreed. I realized that this was a good point so I tried to think positively as

I continued down the hall. Unfortunately, I was failing miserably. The charas cheered me on the rest

of the way down the hall where I found the door opening on to the banqueting hall. I heard people

laughing, cheering and eating. I heard that lovely voice call out, "Has anyone seen the Lady Hinamori-

Amu?!" Oh, no. He was already looking for me. Now I had to go in. I took a deep breath and pulled on

the handle. Here it goes. I opened the door and stepped into the gathering. I curtsied at once trying to

avoid eye contact. "Ahhh. There you are my dare and not a moment to soon. Rise, rise. You needn't

be so formal. It doesn't suit you. Come, come I have something I need to show you."

I was in no mood for his kind act. I rose as I was bid but added, "I trust your grace is in better spirits

today? I heard of a _special _announcement? Could that be the news that turned your mind so rapidly

from your dead mother?" I offered up coldly. He only laughed and said,"Ohhh. You can be so mean.

But, I will admit what you say is true. Although I think Mother would rather me happy about this

new news than losing myself in her death." He smiled. Not the smirk I had expected to return. It was

the smile I had first fallen in love with. Why?! Why this torture?!! To make me remember how much I

loved him….and much I still love him. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. But I had gotten

to see his smile again. And that made it all worth it. And what he had said made sense, a mother

wouldn't want her child tearing himself apart over her. Especially, when that child has a kingdom to

rule. So I decided I would try to be nicer to him.

He rose from his seat at the high table and began to walk towards me. He took my hand and for a

moment I thought he might kiss it. But he suddenly dropped to the floor one knee and the whole court

went silent. You could have heard a pen drop. Then he began to speak the words that I had not even

dared to dream hearing from him, flowing freely from his lips with such emotion that I was almost

overtaken. "Hinamori-Amu, you are my light in the dark. I can be not only my true self with you but,

also evolve it and share it with you. You are the rose of my garden. I want to share that garden with

you. I want you to be the light for my children as well. I love you Amu. Please. Amu, my love. Please.

Will you marry me?" He had pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and held it out to me. Was I

dreaming?!!!!! Was this another trick?!!!! I don't even know what to think now. But, he only smiled

and stared lovingly up into my eyes. My heart was pounding once again and my first thought was to

jump into his arms crying for joy telling him yes. But then I remembered the blonde. Where was she?!

I thought he said he would count on HER?! Why isn't he asking her to marry him? Oh. No. What

if….if…….he just wants me for appearances sake only and then he can leave me and spend his nights

with that whoring blonde!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! THAT'S THE FINAL STREAW!!! I WILL NEVER LET HIM DO

THAT TO ME!!! I'm DONE WITH HIS GAMES!!!! SMACK!!!!!!

I had pulled my hand away and slapped him straight across his left cheek. He looked up at me shocked

and seemingly pained. But I wouldn't believe it. It was a lie. I was in such a rage that you could feel an

aura over the whole room. Everyone else was also in deep shock that I had dared to slap the KING!

But, none of them moved to grab me for their fear of me over road their own feelings. "WHAT IS IT

WITH YOU!!!!! YOU ACT LIKE TOU CARE FOR ME AND THEN YOU GO OFF WITH SOME OTHER GIRL JUST

BECAUSE SHES A HOT BLONDE!!!! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK HERE AND

PROPOSE TO ME IN FRONT OF EVREYONE??!!!!! WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD DO THAT??!!!!!!"

Now I started to cry. I couldn't take it. He had broken my heart and was now jumping up and down on

the crushed pieces. So as to be sure nothing remained of it. It was the worst kind of torture, to play

with the heart. I fell on my knees in front of him pounding on the floor. I was hysterical.

He tried to comfort me but I pulled away and stood up. I was trembling all over and walked slowly

backwards towards the door with my hands in fists at my sides, as I tried to hold back my tears. I could

no longer stand to look at him and I turned around and fled the room. I ran and ran. I had no idea

where but anywhere was better than here. I could hear the confused and bewildered court in disarray

behind me. Then I heard that treacherous voice calling out to me. Then I heard footsteps. He was

chasing me!!! I automatically started to run faster. Trying to get away from him, "JUST GO AWAY AND

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" I screamed back at him. My tears becoming greater now, I felt hopeless. Now

he would even allow me to suffer in peace. But the footsteps continued so I turned a tight corner to

try to lose him. I stood there leaning against the corner wall gasping for air with silent tears rolling

down my face. I listened for a minute and rubbed my tears away. I seemed quite enough so I looked

around the corner. He was gone.

"There you are my love. I was worried about you," He purred as he rapped his arms around me and

tried to kiss me. I screamed and told him to let me go. I told him the whole story and what I knew he

was doing and why I hated him. He suddenly let go of me and just stood there and stared at me for a

second. Then he burst out laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY ABOUT HAVING YOUR HEART BROKEN??!!!! YOU BAKA!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" I

screamed.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Amu. That's not it at all. I was laughing because the blonde you saw me with was

Utau, my younger sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"WWHHAATTTTTT????!!!!!!" I screamed, "Siblings??!!! What kind of sister acts like she owns you?!

And what kind of brother would put up with that?!! Especially when she's insulting the person you ……

No. I doesn't matter. You don't really love me. You were only teasing me. And like the fool that I am I

fell for it. So just go! Go and commit insect for all I care! It will only prove you are whom I've always

known you to be. A perverted stuck up jerk. And I'm sure you'll be happy but, I'm not going to put up

with this anymore! I don't want any part in it. Tonight I shall leave for the country and you can't stop

me!" I now had my fists clenched staring at him with wild eyes, breathing hard and snarling at him

threw my teeth. I was a little surprised at how rapidly I had gone from pure shock to disgust then rage.

I had to admit that he must have felt the same way and it was probably a little unfair of me to explode

at him like that. But, I couldn't help it! I needed to know, did he love me or not?!

To my amazement he only looked down and whispered,"Then go. I only want you to be happy." I saw

the tiniest spec of a tear escaped him and dropped to the ground . Then he looked up with an almost

pleading look on his face. "But…you must know I don't love my sister in that way. I love her as a sister

and that I why I have to put up with her. She knows I don't love her and also knows I love you. That's

why she was so devious that night. But, after she helped me calm down about mother's death, I told

her that I would not permit her talking like that about you anymore. I explained to her that if she truly

loved me then she would be happy that I found my maiden, my love. Reluctantly she said she'd try.

And for her that a great start." He looked down again and giggled a little. But, it seemed half hearted.

Did it mean he really does love me???? Plus I don't think I've ever seen this broken down. And he's

trying to hide it for my sake; so I'll be happy. And….if what he says is true about Princess Utau

then……….then it was really just a big misunderstanding. And I'm really the one at fault, I was

eavesdropping on them. Not exactly a how to show someone you love them, if you can't even trust

them. This made me feel bad. I was always saying how he was not to be trusted and look what I've

done to him. And yet…… he's still here. Not even asking for my love in return but only my happiness.

How could I have been so cruel? I saw the tiniest spec of a tear escape him and drop to the ground. He

was crying?!! For me?!!!

He looked up again and seemly to have regained some of his composer, stoked my hair gently. "If you

will permit me one last goodbye," before I could answer he held up my chin gently, leaned in and kissed

my cheek. As he did another tear rolled done his face. And in that kiss I knew he truly loved me. He

was putting all his heart into that firm but, gentle passionate kiss. He finally pulled away.

"Amu. I do and always will love you. Goodbye." He turned around and started to go. I relived I

couldn't stand it anymore. I loved him, I really did. And he loved me. I didn't really want to leave him.

"No, wait!" I called after him. He turned to face me. I blushed. "I…I…………I LOVE YOU TO

IKUTO!!!!!!! I NEVER REALLY WANTED TO LEAVE YOU!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN"T LOVE ME!!! I

thought you were teasing me again. I'm sorry I hurt you." I started to cry. I buried my face in his chest.

He rapped his arms around me and smiled softly down at me.

"Shhhh. Don't cry, Amu. It's ok. It was I who hurt you. I'm sorry." He kissed my head. His embrace

seemed to give me strength and I was able to stop my tears and look up at him and smile softly. He

smiled back. Suddenly he fell to his knees in front of me and took something out of his pocket, opened

it took my hand and held it up to me. IT WAS A RING!!!!!! A beautiful gold and diamond ring. I almost

leapt for joy. I felt like I was going to explode. My heart race and thumped so loudly I could barley hear

my self think. But it was truly happening.

"Lady Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" I notice he blushed as he looked up into my eyes, holding a

soft sweet gaze. I blushed back and shyly said,"Yes." Gradually all my feelings started to boil up inside

and I had to let them out. "Yes! YES!!!!!! OF COURSE!!!! OF COURSE I"LL MARRY YOU!!!" He stood up

and handed me the ring and I jumped into arms crying, this time for joy. And he hugged me back. I

quickly kissed him on the cheek and jumped back letting him slid the delicate ring on my finger. He

clasped my hand in his and we looked up and each other smiling. We closed our eyes and leaned in to

kiss. I seemed to last an eternity but it was worth every second of it. Just to be here with him, and have

the love between us glowing brightly. I never wanted it to end.

Miki, Ran and Suu all sighed happily,"Awwwww." Ran even did a special cheer for us. Yoru just rolling

his eyes,"Ok. Ok. Enough with all the mushy gushy stuff. Let's get something good to eat. Like fish!"

Miki with an unimpressed look and said dryly, "You and Ikuto are the only ones here who like fish."

"Nya. So what?!" he replied.

"So, what about Amu-chan and the rest of us! That's rude to just plan meals only for yourselves." Miki

shot back.

"Yay, well so what if it is. As long as Ikuto's happy, I'm not going to concern my self with anyone else."

Yoru replied and stuck out his tongue at Miki.

"Why you little…..come back here." Miki chased after him.

Ran and Suu just giggled,"That's true love there. It looks like we've got two happy couples today."

Yoru and Miki both stopped in their tracks, turned away from each other crossed their arms and made a

big loud,"Hmmppfff"

We all laughed. The next day was the wedding. We were married in front of the whole kingdom inside

the great hall. We gave our vows and exchanged rings. All the while gazing softly and sweetly into each

others eyes. When we had finished our "I do's", there was cheering from the whole crowd and a

beautiful organ and a lovely chorus sprang up in the back ground as we were pronounced husband and

wife and then kissed. A joyful, gentle and heartwarming kiss. Ikuto then lead me up to his father and I

knelt before him. He told me to rise and then kissed my hand and declared,"This couple has my

blessing." The crowed roared again as we were lead to the great golden thrones. I was a little nervous,

it was a big chair to fill. But then Ikuto grabbed my hand and held it tight and knew it would be alright.

We would do this together. So hand in hand we sat down on the thrones. Then a crown was place on

my head but, I was not afraid or overwhelmed. As I looked into those loving blue eyes I felt safe and I

knew for certain that it would all be alright. Suddenly I felt a rumble. I looked over at Ikuto and

saw…AN EGG!!!! He looked pretty shocked too. Then it cracked and out popped a cute punk dressed

dog. "Hey, my names Yori! I was born from your desirers to be more loving and loyal," he told Ikuto.

Other charas all crowd around him and say hi, except Yoru who was hiding behind Ikuto's head. The

girls were already enough for him to deal with but, now a dog too!

Yori started to lick Ikuto, he put up with it for a little bit but then told him to stop cause he was

embarrassed. But Yori didn't seem to mind. He just floated over and started licking me. I laughed,"

Oh, Ikuto don't be like that. He's your true self too you know. And he's so loving and adorable." I

giggled again and petted him. Ikuto blushed and reluctantly said,"Ok….If you him……….if you like me

that way then I guess I have to try."

I kissed his cheek saying,"Thank you my husband."

He blushed for a second and then smiled softly and replied,"Your welcome my wife." We kissed again

and the crowd being to far way to hear the conversation; just let out a big,"Awwwwwwwwwwwww."

They all clapped and cheered. And we sat hand in hand. Together forever more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its been so long. I've been busy with school. You know how they always cram everything in right before the holidays. Then I went to my grandma's for Christmas and just got back. It was fun but I'm still recovering form the 2 day drive each way. Anyway here it the final chapter. Sorry to disappoint you people who wanted it to keep going. I was sad to stop it to but, I felt like if I kept going it would just turn into random blah. The ending didn't turn out quite as good as I would have hoped but it was ok. I've always been bad at endings. Tips would be nice, if any of you have any. Thanks for reading!


End file.
